The Days It Rained Blood
by Ai-Chan
Summary: Pretty much an over veiw of Kenshin, what he went through, and his life basically. Life is sometimes difficult, and we go through tough times, but we'll get through...


~*DISCLAMIER*~  
I DO NOT OWN RURONI KENSHIN, and or ANY OF THE RURONI KENSHIN CHARACTERS.....  
......so please don't sue me ^^***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Days it Rained Blood  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
Tiny hands, held out in the cold rain. The rain seemed to have no end today, falling hard onto the tiny hands. Although the hand were small, they were strong, carrying years of pain. Slowly they closed, lifting, touching a fading scar. Days like these, gloomy ones, had always reminded him of those days, the days it rained blood.  
The years before, when happiness seemed to be at it's peek. when all there was need of was a smile. It would make mother happy, and father proud. Two older brother's would tease, as siblings do, but never harm. The happiness ended all too adruptly, at a cause of a disease.  
Alone, a child, standing by himself. What would he do? Strangers, everyone, even the people whom he owed his life to. The strangers, the men that took him in as a slave. They gave him his much needed nutrition and warmth, making up for the weeks without.   
The traveling, the trading, never with a steady home. Never a place where he could actually call home. However there was a time when he did feel as though he belonged, that someone cared. That was when the blood began to fall. It poured and stormed and in the end all that remained were the puddles.   
Trying to prevent such a thing from happening was futile, with little to no training, against full grown men. Yet, he had to, they had protected him, he had to- After all that was done, then came the man. The man who saved the him. He offered training.... Later he would accept. Now he would bury these bodies, the people of the moment who were his family. His enemies. All he had.  
Training came, and with that training came strength. He became strong, and learned many things. Master would not settle for any less. Then that day came, they day he realized he had to help. He would help, he would bring peace to Japan.. At any cost.  
Master was against this, but the boy's will was too strong. A group later taking him in, his innocence gone, renewed, and lost once more, he was now an assasian. Again the blood poured, it stormed and never ended. Every night the rain would fall.  
And then he was caught.  
Blood soaked kimono, which he remembered the most, with the smell of white plum. She was drunk, but he couldn't leave her, she would return with him. Life would never return to the way it was.  
The blood was receding now, the flames in Kyoto rose, as him and his wife lived a quiet life in a small home. Just the two. There was no bloodshed, after all, a Apothicary did not kill, but heal men. He was also but a simple farmer, with a wife. Not a harm to one.  
Until again, blood was smeared now, coming in clots. Like hail on a frozen winter day. Because of him, the one he finally loved, learned to trust was no more. They had learned so much from eachother. He, once a cold, untrusting man so much had changed, and Tomoe herself... She had learned to love once more. All the was irrelvant now, however, now that she lay cold and dead in his own blood soaked arms. He would remember her forever, not only by his memories, but the momento placed on his cheek...   
A hand laid on his shoulder, as quickly his mind came back to reality. His violet eyes wandered to the source, and he smiled. "Kaoru..."   
"Kenshin, are you alright?" She asked in her tiny voice, sitting on her knees beside him. A small bundle occupied her lap.  
Kenshin leaned over, taking the bundle to his own. A small boy, nearly a copy of the adult. Blue eyes stared up to him innocently, before taking a gob of red-orange hair into his tiny hand and yanking, hard.  
"Kenji, be kind to your father." Kaoru told him, as he reached for her, she retrieved him back. She then reached out, touching his fading scar.  
The sun was high now, drying up wet and cold of the storm. Like life, eventually it got better.  
Finally, the swordsman, who now carried the backwards blade, answered his wife. Touching the woman's small hand with his own, he replied. "I am simply thinking about how lucky this man is, that I am."  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, as I am in the mist of writing an InuYasha fic.... Damn my Modern Conflicts class because it gave me the idea for a Kenshin fic. That and "Irish Kenshin" from NekoCon, and if your out there reading this "Irish Kenshin", I'm Kagome. The girl in the green skirt, running around with a doggy eared boy? heehee.   
Thank you for reading, please, comment ^^ Its not much of a fic, its just something random I had to write, it wouldn't leave me be until I did! Please, email: ChibiAiChan@Cs.com  
Thank you for reading, I truely appreciate it!  
I hope we all learned a life lesson here, take notes, there will be a test! 


End file.
